


Under waves

by hesperaxa



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Series 9, Smut, blowjob, vampire, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperaxa/pseuds/hesperaxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short fic from a picture i edited of vampire! 12, and The Peter Capaldi Biscuit Society wanted a fic. heres a link to the picture<br/>http://vampaldi.tumblr.com/post/131517501675/clara-dont-please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under waves

Under waves

They were left alone in the control room, as the base team split up, trying to find supplies before the next night cycle hits them. He was immune to water, but the thought of millions of gallons surrounding him made him shudder, Clara heard it rattle the table he lent on.

“Cold? Or just freaking about the sea around us?” she waved her hands around, trying to spook him, sarcastically. The frown he cast her, plus a raised eyebrow, the cold would of melted.

“No, I am not 'freaking out', and you know I'm not cold, just uncomfortable.” The Doctor scratched his cheek, thinking about it even more, like an allergic reaction.

Clara saw this, panic the Doctor does in moments, but never about something so dull, she was intrigued. She moved closer in the chair, skittering the wheels on the white floor, till she met his feet with hers.

“What will it take to stop you doing this?” she motioned with her finger, up and down, like it would scan him and give the answer, well she was hoping, it might be easier. 

“Doing what? I'm not doing anything Clara, your panicking, not me, I'm fine, dandy even.” ending the sentence by biting his thumb. Clara gave him that face, the face that said a million words, most being 'I don't believe you'. 

“Liar, bad liar at that Doctor, but I know what to do.” running her hands down his chest, slowing down as she got to the bottom of his hoodie, fingers just peeking under, his body pressed harder into the table top.

“No Clara, not here, they will be back any min-” 

“Shhh! I will not have an argument right not, tell me off later yes.” her tone as stone, just like in the class room. Her finger tips fought again his belt buckle, the leather slipping out the way of the zipper. 

The Doctor was not to be messed with, never, but only he would bend to her will, his impossible girl. He loved her in all forms of matter, all the worlds and times they have been near and far, he loved her. He loved her kindness, her fury, her soul, it felt good to love her, as he didn't have a soul. 

She pulled down on the zipper, pulling down the black trouser just enough to play, the black boxers underneath slowly going down with them. He was hard as a stone, words were enough from Clara to do this, her warmth and touch. Her small hands steady him, as she took him in her hot mouth, his head flew back, his fangs showing to the air, her heat felt so good it could of killed him. 

Clara looked up at him, as she felt his hands hold her head, one caressed her jaw, the other the side of her head, his thumb rubbing her ear. She hummed deep at the touch, and he gasped at the feeling. His cock was large but Clara sucked him long and slow, not faltering at any point, she loved making him moan and buckle in her hands, a vampire time lord melting in her hands is power, and it felt amazing. The thought sparked her mind, forcing her to go deeper and faster around him. His hands moved, grasping her hair, the noises growing from his throat was her nectar. 

“Clara don't....please!” he pushed down on her head, as the tip of his cock pushed down on her tongue, hitting the back of her throat. She moaned, as he spilled down her throat, his breathing hard and staggered. He slowly moved out, holding her jaw, as she made that pop noise he loved so much. He was still very hard, but knew time was short. Her eyes looked shiny with lust, but they knew they couldn't continue now, the thought made him grumble, as he brushed her lips with is thumb and a kiss.

“Next time my Clara, next time.”


End file.
